Baby Blue
by Chicago Fire Buddies
Summary: "Just keep pushing Gabby! Just keep pushing!" matt yelled smiling happily as cries filled the room, he was put on my chest and looked up hopelessly "Hi baby boy, I'm your momma" I smiled looking down into those beautiful blue eyes. Hi my name is Gabriella Dawson; this is the day my life changed. - Lots of Love, Humor, and Drama! Please read my other stories if haven't!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Just keep pushing Gabby! Just keep pushing!" matt yelled smiling happily as cries filled the room, he was put on my chest and looked up hopelessly "Hi baby boy, I'm your momma" I smiled looking down into those beautiful blue eyes.

Hi my name is Gabriella Dawson; this is the day my life changed.

**Earlier that day**

Gabby was packing up her hospital bag and rushing around the room to get it done. She always waited last minute to get things done and here she is three more days till her due date and she is just now packing. Other parents would have it done way before their due date, but no she wasn't that kind of parent. Matt was on shift for a couple more ours then he will be all hers, he's taking two weeks off for the baby and her so she wouldn't be alone for too long.

It was 4:30pm and still light out. Gabby was about to waddle herself towards the kitchen when she felt a rush of water springing down her legs. "no" she thought to herself "I'm three days before my due date at the very least" she thought again, but right before she could sit down the felt a contraction and groaned out in pain. She took out her cell phone and immediately called Matt.

"**Hello?"** the voice on the other end of the voice chimed

"Matt, baby I'm in labor" gabby hissed through the phone as another contraction hit

"**What?!"** he asked

"I said I'm in labor!" she said

Matt looked over at Shay and she knew the answer right away "Come on Chout, Dawson's in labor!" shay called out behind her as she and Matt ran towards the ambo.

"**Gabby baby, we're coming stay on the phone with me okay?"** Matt said getting in the back of the ambo

"Okay, Matt it really hurts"

"**I know baby, just deep breaths we're almost there" **Matt said looking out the window to see him at the destination

"**Baby we're here I'll see you inside"** Matt yelled and ended the call, he rushed inside and took Gabby into his arms

"Matt, Help me!" Gabby yelled

Shay and Chout ran into the house and Shay got down next to her and asked "gabby how far apart are your contractions?"

"Ten minutes" gabby breathed

"Okay let's get you to Lakeshore" shay nodded to Chout and they successfully put her on the stretcher and put her inside the Ambulance.

"Chief, we're headed to Lakeshore. Dawson is indeed in Labor" Shay said through the Radio

"**Okay we'll meet you there"** he boomed

"We're here" Chout yelled

"What do we got?" the nurse asked

"26 year old female, Labor, ten minutes apart" Shay told them

"Okay trauma 1" the nurse told the rest of the staff

"Can I go? I'm her husband" Matt asked

"Yeah of course come on" she said and they all headed towards the room

The Doctor examined Gabby and told her that she was eight centimeters, and that the baby would be coming any minute now. They prepped her and got all of their tools out; they told Gabby that it was time to push which she did. Gabby groaned and screamed out in pain, the baby was nearly there.

"Just keep pushing Gabby! Just keep pushing!" matt yelled smiling happily as cries filled the room, he was put on her chest and looked up hopelessly "Hi baby boy, I'm your momma" She smiled looking down into those beautiful blue eyes. He was a perfect replication of Matt, Blonde hair, Blue eyes, and he was adorable. Matt got to hold him after she was transported to a different room.

"So… Do you have any suggestions on names? Gabby asked Matt

"I like Elijah and Eli for short" Matt smiled

"I love that, what about James for the middle name?" Gabby asked

"I love that" He smiled

"Well hello Elijah James Casey" Matt smiled

Gabby yawned and Matt noticed this act "Baby you should go get some sleep, you're tired" he stated kissing her forehead, she drifted off to sleep and he slowly made his way out of the room. He walked down the narrow, long hallway and stopped at the waiting room to see all of house 51 there along with Gabby's Parents, Antonio, Laura, Diego, Eva, Christie, Jim, and Violet sitting in the waiting room chairs.

Shay and Antonio were the first ones out of their seats "So?" Antonio asked smiling

"It's a boy!" he laughed

"Aww, what's his name uncle Matt?" Violet asked peaking over the small Baby Blue blanket

"His name is Elijah James Casey"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was nearly two days later when Gabby and Elijah were discharged and sent home. Matt pushed Gabby in a wheelchair as Gabby held Elijah. Matt got them situated in the car and headed back towards the hospital to bring back the wheelchair. Gabby was on her phone when she got a text message from _Shay- Any chance you could come by the station?_ Gabby smiled and looked to her left as Matt got in, "Shay asked if we could come by the station… you up for that?" Gabby asked

"Sure let's head over there" he signaled towards the road and started driving

They got there in less than five minutes and started walking towards the station. They were first noticed by Kelly as he started to walk over to them. "Hey guys, you made it" he smirked and walked towards the baby "Hi Eli" he cooed

"Get out of my way so I can see my god child!" Shay said pushing Kelly out of the way and picking up Eli

"Ow Shay!" Kelly grumbled and Eli just laughed

"Oh we're going to make a great team!" Shay giggled at the fact that her nephew was already laughing at Kelly. Matt, Gabby and the rest of House 52 laughed at Kelly's growls. They all made their way towards the common room and sat around the table eating lunch. Eli started crying and Gabby made her way towards Otis who had Eli "You hungry baby?" Gabby asked and the baby only looked towards her and Gabby knew that was the answer "Okay baby, come here" Otis handed Gabby him and Gabby took the bag and headed towards the office quarters. They returned about 15 minutes later with a very happy looking Eli. She placed him back in Otis's lap and he started giggling. Otis started playing with him and the boy loved it "You got any brothers Otis?" Herman asked the younger man

"No but seven nephew's does that count?" he asked looking up

"You bet it does" he laughed

It was about 12:30 when Matt and Gabby decided it was time to head home, Eli wouldn't stop crying and they didn't want to bother everyone. Gabby placed Eli in his newly bought crib and sighed; he had finally gone to sleep in the car and was not going to wake up anytime soon.

Matt walked into the nursery and wrapped his arms around Gabby's waist, "you tired?" He asked

"Mhmm what about you?" she asked

"Definitely" he yawned and the two of them headed towards the master bedroom

They were so tired that as soon as they felt the sheets engulf their tired and cold bodies, they fell asleep. They dreamed about their beautiful, precious new born Elijah and only worried what would happen. You never know what is going to lay ahead, Girlfriends, school drama, and most importantly health. Gabby only hoped he would be a non-rebellious child and be safe. Matt only hoped that he would be careful but fun life, be smart and make wise choices.

Matt woke up at 5:45am to loud screams, he went to the nursery without Gabby because he wanted to make sure he only woke her up if she was needed like if Eli needed to be fed. He walked up to the newborn and asked "What's wrong buddy?" he guessed that he needed a diaper change because he was just fed like 3 hours ago. Gabby was woken earlier that night and she had fed him. He got the new diaper and wipes and started to get him changed, he dressed him in some new clothes and layed him down. He gave Eli his pacifier and he slowly went to sleep, Matt walked back to his bedroom and crawled into bed next to Gabby and he immediately fell asleep. The two of them surprisingly woke up by themselves without any screams from the child. Gabby put on a robe around her Pajamas and went to fix breakfast, she made eggs and pancakes. Matt came in with Elijah 10 minutes later. "Hey baby boy" Gabby kissed her infant which she got the response of him waving his arms, Matt and Gabby laughed and sat down to eat their breakfast.

"So what are we doing today?" Matt asked Gabby

"Um I'm not sure; maybe we could go to the pier or maybe even the park?" She asked for his approval

"Yeah that would be nice" He nodded

…

Gabby walked around the house with Eli in her arms later that night when she heard the doorbell ring. Matt and Gabby went to the park earlier that day and had a lot of fun. Gabby answered the door but wasn't the least bit surprised to see her Brother, His wife, Eva, and Diego standing outside the door.

"Hey Aunt Gabby" Diego hugged his Aunt following Eva, Laura, and Antonio

"Hey guys, thanks for stopping by" she hugged them all

"Matt's in the kitchen cooking dinner" Gabby said turning around to go get him

"Hey guys" Matt replied hugging all of relatives

"You're letting Matt cook?" Antonio asked earning a glare from his wife

"Just because you can't cook doesn't mean I can't" Matt said sarcastically

"Ooh Ouch" Antonio placed a hand over his heart trying to act hurt which got everyone laughing.

"Come sit down before you hurt yourself" Laura said placing her husband in a chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay guys so If you don't like my stories I suggest that you stop right NOW, because I don't want crap on my comments saying that my stories are "inaccurate" some guest posted this on my review "I find your story very inaccurate so far… babies don't usually giggle, scream, or laugh until a few months. And parents usually keep them inside of the house for a while and also they keep them in their rooms so they can keep an eye on them. Please make your stories more accurate." Okay I don't give a shit if you think that its inaccurate I mean it's called fan ****FICTION ****for crying out loud! Did you see how I underlined it, capitalized it, and put like a bunch of exclamation points at the end? Yeah that's for a reason. On behalf of the Fan Fiction website, if you're going to upset someone just to upset someone don't say anything! And I'm not going to embarrass anyone, because I don't think that's fair. But I'm not even joking, and you know who I'm talking about. If you ever say that kind of thing again, I can block you from my page and I can request for you to be blocked by the whole website! Just take under consideration. **

**2 weeks later **

It was Gabby's first day back at work and she hated it. Eli was just picked up by Laura and they were going to be at her bakery for the rest of the day. Gabby had tried to call once already, but Matt took her phone away and locked it up so she wouldn't be able to get it.

Matt went back to work a week earlier so he was used to being away from him but she was just now getting started. Being away from Eli was really hard for her, she and Shay had a call earlier and it involved a baby in a car accident. The baby ended up being okay but it was still hard for Gabby, a very recent mother.

_Truck 81 Squad 3 Ambulance 61 Engine 51 House fire on 34__th__ and Marybeth. _The bells sounded.

All of house 51 scrambled their way towards their responsible vehicles and raced towards the scene. Once they had gotten there, they knew this was not going to be an easy one. It was an old warehouse and the police that were assigned there said it was full of meth. There was one missing from the group who hadn't already been arrested; Chief Boden said to pull back once he noticed the smoke turn black. Casey responded to the Chief saying they had the victim and were almost out the door, Casey and Severide brought the victim over to Dawson and Shay and the two girls started working.

"He's crashing!" Dawson yelled and took out the paddles "Clear!" she shouted again and it shocked him. He didn't respond so she shocked him again, "Clear!" the man gasped for air and everyone let out the breaths they were holding. Shay loaded him in the back with the help from the other man while Dawson jumped in the back. Shay got into the driver's seat and drove off to Chicago U.

"So… How's life without Baby Boy?" Shay asked on their way back to the House

"Ugh terrible, I feel like I can go over and pick him up any second now" Gabby said laughing

"Well, why don't we go visit him?" Shay asked

"Great idea, I was wondering why you were turning into this intersection" She laughed and smiled

…

"Hey guys" Gabby said coming up to the cash register

"Hey Aunt Gabby" Diego chimed smiling up at his Aunt

"Hey little buddy" Shay laughed picking him up

"Hey Shay" he said hugging her

"So where's my little boy?" Gabby asked looking around the store

"He's in the back with another little misfit" Laura laughed and guided her back towards the kitchen and her jaw dropped. Right next to sink sat her husband, Matt and the rest of Truck 81.

"Oh really?" Gabby asked at her husband

"Uh oh… Busted" Otis said

"That's right" Shay said

"Give me my baby" Gabby told Matt which he laughed and handed Eli over

"Hey Eli, its momma" Gabby bounced him on her lap and he giggled

"We parked the truck around back so you guys couldn't see us" Herman said

"Yeah well Gabby had to come and see Eli" shay laughed

"Hey you try having a baby and leaving him to your brother who gets in trouble all the time" Gabby smacked Shay

"Hey I heard that" Antonio whined as he stepped foot in the area

"Hey Toni" Gabby laughed

"Well we better get back, it's getting late" Matt responded kissing the little boy's head one more time

"Yeah okay, let's go" Gabby responded looking at Eli and kissing him as well but didn't give him back to Antonio right away.

"Uh… Gabby?" Antonio pushed holding out his arms

"Oh… Right, Right" She responded giving Eli away but giving him one more big hug and leaving


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabby and Matt walked through their house door earlier the next morning. Matt went into the nursery and gently laid down Eli and turned off the lights. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked towards his room, when he stepped inside he found Gabby under the covers and fast asleep. He smiled to himself and got undressed; Matt pulled the covers back and snuggled under them. Gabby felt this movement and turned around to face him, he wrapped his arms around her small body and she kissed his forehead.

"I love you" Matt whispered and closed his eyes

"I love you too" Gabby breathed and both of them fell fast asleep.

It was nearly noon when Gabby and Matt were both awaken by the cries of their son. Matt helped Gabby out of bed and they walked down the hallway and into the nursery.

"What's wrong baby?" Gabby asked "You hungry?"

Matt grabbed the nursing pillow and put it under Neath Gabby's arms once she had sat down. Gabby started feeding him and she was the first to say "I think he is ready to be fed from a bottle" She looked up

"I think you're right too, should I go get the stuff?" he asked

"Um let's wait till his next feeding" She said and he smiled

"He's growing you know? It feels like just yesterday you delivered our wonderful child" Matt replied wrapping his arms around his wife

"I know, I feel like it just has happened so fast" Gabby replied "Okay bud that's enough for you" She laughed. She burped him and then Matt carried him out to the living room and he sat down on the couch with Eli in his lap. After Gabby had finished cleaning the nursery she came and sat down next to them, they watched the Lion King and found out that was going to be his favorite movie.

Matt handed Eli off to Gabby and headed to go make breakfast, the home phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked

"**Oh hey Casey, it's Shay"** The girl voice came from the other end of the line

"Oh hey shay, what's up?" he asked

"**I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over for dinner tonight."** She asked

"Um we would love too, let me ask first" he replied

"Hey Gabs, that's Shay. She asked if we could eat dinner with them tonight" he said

"Oh yeah that would be great, we're free all day" she smiled

"Okay, sure what time should we could?" He asked Shay

"**Would 6:30 be okay?"** she asked

"Yep perfect we'll see you there" He smiled

"**Okay bye"** She hung up the phone

Eli started to laugh and Gabby turned towards him. She smiled and started making funny faces at him which he continued to giggle. "What you like that?" Matt cooed

Eli looked at his father and brung his hand to his nose; he squeezed it and started to laugh. Gabby started cracking up a storm and turned towards Matt, he was smiling and laughing. Gabby wondered how she could have such a wonderful baby. He was an exact identical pairing of Matt. He also got all of his personality from him too.

Later that night Gabby and Matt with Eli on their hips, walked up the steps to Severide and Shay's Apartment. Matt rang the doorbell and Kelly answered it.

"Hey guys come in" He smiled and stepped out of the door way so they could get in.

"Shay's upstairs, but she'll be down in a minute" He said grabbing Eli "Hey buddy, what's up?" He smiled and hugged him tightly. Eli giggled and hugged him back, surprise to his parents.

Severide bounced him on his knee as the two of them sat on the couch. Matt and Gabby just rolled their eyes as they sat down on the couch, Gabby walked up to Shay's room to see what was taking her so long.

"Hey Shay" Gabby breathed sitting on her bed

"Hey Gabs, sorry I'm taking so long" She breathed and went to hug her best friend

"So where's my nephew?" Shay asked smiling

"Um he's being smothered by his uncle" Gabby replied

"Oh no he doesn't" Shay said running out of her room and down the stairs

"Hey Eli" Shay cooed, Eli just looked up at his Aunt and smiled

"He's been a happy camper all afternoon" Matt laughed and sat down with a piece of pizza

"I know where he gets it from" Gabby mumbled through her glass

"I heard you" Matt said and Shay and Kelly started laughing

"Well even if you didn't we could still find out by that sexy smile on your face" Gabby giggled


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**5 months later (Eli is about 9 months)**

Gabby was sitting at the common room table enjoying her lunch when she heard the bells go off _Ambulance 61 Woman in distress Walnut Street and 75__th__._

"Let's go, baby momma" Shay said giggling

Gabby rolled her eyes and got up "Wait up" She called

"So how are you doing with the whole Eli away thing?" Shay asked. One night a couple of months ago, there was a call for 61 and the person that was hurt didn't make it. Her husband threatened Gabby and said that he would her back. Well he managed to try but failed, he robbed them but didn't do that much damage. Antonio had told Gabby and Matt that it would be safe if Eli stayed with their Cousin Anita in California until they caught the guy. Gabby was hesitant at first but decided that he was right and they only wanted their little boy safe.

"I don't know, I just want him back" She sighed

"I bet you'll get to see him soon" Shay said her putting a soothing hand on her arm. They got to the house and climbed out of the ambo. It was an old warehouse and it didn't look right to Shay "Um gabs I don't think you should go in there" Shay told her

"We need to Shay" Dawson sighed; she looked up at the red, crooked doors and headed towards them. Shay was right behind her as she walked through; Dawson called out "Hello? Anybody here?" Shay looked around and didn't see anything. "Gabs I don't…" Shay started but was cut off by a loud piercing scream coming from the back "GABBY!" she yelled and raced off

"Don't move!" the gunman shouted, Shay took a step forwards "I said don't move!" he shouted again

"I need to take a look at her" She whispered, he hesitated but relaxed his arm and ran off. She immediately took out her radio and said "Dispatch this Ambulance 61, shooting, I need another ambo on Walnut Street and 75th, bring back up" Shay waited for the response

"Ambulance 61, copy that assistance is on the way" Dispatch rang through

"Ambulance 61 to House 51" Shay went through applying pressure on her wound

"This is Cruz, Shay" Cruz replied

"Cruz, Dawson's been shot bring Truck 81 over to our location" Shay went through

"Copy that" Cruz responded hanging up

Shay heard a groan and looked down "Gabby? Honey wake up" She soothed

"Shay?" Gabby whispered

"Yeah it's me honey, Truck 81, back up, and another ambulance is on the way" She replied smiling

"Okay, but Shay I'm alright I think it's just a graze" She said trying to sit up. Shay pulled back her shirt to reveal just a bruise and a little blood, right next to Gabby was the bullet and she sighed in relief

"How do we get so lucky?" Shay asked

"We just do" Gabby hugged her and she pulled back when she heard sirens outside

"Come on let's go" Shay said helping her up but was met with a yelp "Probably broken ribs" Shay grimaced; they walked outside and saw Truck 81 pulling into a stop.

"GABBY!" Matt yelled and ran over to her, he hugged her lightly since she was hurting "Gosh are you okay?" He asked "She's fine Casey, Broken ribs and some blood is all" Shay said guiding the two of them to a curb. "Lift up your shirt Gabs" Shay responded, she cleaned up her room and next she said "We should probably take you to Lakeshore, I mean you're going to need pain killers for that" Shay said

"Yeah okay, we can go" Gabby said and with that Matt carried her bridal style towards 61.

Once they got to Lakeshore Gabby was taken back to one of the rooms to be checked out, Kendra was put on her special list so she could see her first. As soon as Kendra gave her pain meds and discharged her, she walked Gabby towards the waiting room. "Gabby I want you to take it easy, no work for at least 2 weeks and I want you to rest, no heavy lifting either okay?" Kendra asked\

"I can do that, and I'll be fine" She laughed walking down the long, narrow hallway

"Okay I'll see you next week for your follow up" She sighed and left her. Gabby continued to walk until she saw all of house 51 waiting in the chairs. "Hey guys" She smiled

Matt was the first to get up and engulf her in a big hug "What did she say?" He asked

"She told me no work for 2 weeks, to take it easy, and no heavy lifting. I see her for a follow up next week" Gabby said hugging Shay and Kelly

"Well unfortunately I can't give Casey the rest of the shift off, but we would love to have you at 51" Chief said smiling and hugging her

"No worries, I can always just steal Mouch's spot on the couch" Gabby teased

"As long as that means you'll be getting back to 51 sooner, you can have it" Mouch said raising his arms in defense which got everyone laughing.

"Then it's a deal, I'll just stay with you guys until I can get back to work" She turned towards Matt and smiled at him "I like that idea" Matt said kissing her

"Dawson! Casey!" Chief barked "Didn't I say no PDA in work environments?" Chief teased

"Come on girly you can ride with me" Shay chuckled pushing Gabby towards the ambo

Later that afternoon Gabby was sleeping on the firehouse couch when Matt got a phone call "Hello?" he asked

"Hey Matt, its Antonio" Antonio said from the other end

"Hey Antonio" Matt said

"Well earlier today we searched for Hobbs, you know the person who shot Gabby, and well we caught him. He's in jail for 25 years and he shouldn't be a problem for you guys anymore. I already called Anita and she is booking a flight for Eli tomorrow morning at 10:30" Antonio said

Matt immediately smiled and said "Thank you so much we'll see you tomorrow morning, bye Antonio"

"Bye Matt" Antonio replied

Matt figured everyone must have heard his conversation because Shay was grinning ear to ear and she went up to hug matt "That's great news, I'm so happy for you guys" Shay smiled

"Thanks Shay, I'm going to go tell Gabby" He smiled She nodded and watched from the chair next to Gabby

"Gabby, baby wake up" He whispered, Matt saw her eyes flutter open and she smiled at him

"Yeah Matt?" She asked

"Antonio just called, he said that Hobbs was caught and he has been sent to 25 years in prison, Anita is booking a flight for Eli at 10:30 in the morning" He replied happily

Her eyes shot up and he saw that there were tears in her eyes. She got up slowly and hugged him tightly "We're getting our baby back" She cried in his shoulder

Everyone erupted in cheers and they were passed around being hugged and saying congratulations. Early the next morning Matt, Gabby, Antonio, Shay, and Kelly along with some cops was waiting at the arrival gate. Gabby saw Anita walking towards them and she started to walk towards her. "Eli, baby" She cried and reached for him, he snuggled into her chest and Matt came up against them while they shared a family moment. Antonio went to go hug Anita and she hugged him back "Thanks for keeping my nephew safe" He whispered into her ear "You're welcome" She smiled "He was just a little cutie and he behaved really well" She told the parents "Anita you're a life saver, thank you so much" Matt smiled and hugged her "You're welcome Matt" She smiled and Gabby hugged her as well.

Kelly, Shay, and Antonio got their share of holding Eli and they all headed towards the Casey house. Once the three of them had left, Matt, Gabby, and little Eli were left sitting on the couch. Matt kissed both of his babies and he softly fell asleep along with Gabby and Eli. They only hoped this was the last bit of drama for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gabby and Matt lay on the couch watching some kid's movie with Eli. They were so tired, the stress had finally caught up with them and Gabby was taking pain meds so there was that. But Eli wasn't tired at all; he had his hands and feet swinging in the air happily. Matt was dozing off into a peaceful slumber when the doorbell rang. Eli crawled across the floor and towards the waiting person. Matt smiled; he picked Eli up and opened the door. There was an UPS box outside the door that said to Mr. and Mrs. Casey. He quickly picked it up and closed the door. Gabby came up behind him and asked "What's that?"

"I don't know" he replied "Only one way to find out" he said opening the box and smiled at the sight of it. It was an old frame of him and Gabby from their first date, at Romeo's Café. "It's beautiful" Gabby stated

"Mama, Dada" Eli giggled

Gabby looked towards Matt "Were those your first words?" Matt asked the little boy

Gabby laughed and threw the little boy in the air and caught him "Oh baby boy I'm so proud of you! Auntie Shay will be proud of you also" Gabby smiled, giving him to Matt, and picking up her phone to go call her best friend.

"Elijah… You're growing up so fast" Matt whispered, cradling him in his arms

**"****Hello?"** the person on the end of the line asked

"Hey Shay, its Gabby. Elijah just said his first words! They were Mama and Dada!" Gabby squealed

**"****Oh my gosh! That's amazing!"** Shay squealed and Gabby could hear in the background, Kelly's bark "Keep it down Shay!"

**"****So how're you feeling?"** Shay asked

"Sore" Gabby replied

**"****Well you have 2 more weeks to go till you can work again so you can spend your time with Eli"** Shay replied

"Yeah I guess that's good" Gabby replied smiling

"You wanna come over? Eat dinner? Bring Kelly along too" Gabby asked

**"****Of course we can, what time?"** Shay asked

"5:30?" Gabby asked

**"****Sure we'll be there, bye Gabs"** Shay replied

"Bye" Gabby replied

Matt put Eli down in his crib later that night so they could finish washing the dishes. Shay and Gabby were watching some chick flick after dinner and Kelly and he had to wash the dishes. In both houses they had a rule, whoever made dinner the opposite person had to clean it up. It was around 9 o'clock when Eli started to cry, Matt started to head towards the nursery but Kelly stopped him "I got it" Kelly said, Matt nodded and mouthed a "Thank you" to him.

Kelly walked in the nursery and picked up Eli "What is it bud?" He asked, he felt his bottom but it was clean so he thought that he was probably hungry. Kelly put the bottle in the bottle warmer and waited for it to heat up, once it was done Kelly gave Eli the bottle and he started drinking it immediately. Kelly smiled and helped him tilt the bottle for the last, finishing drops and once he was done he cleaned out the bottle with warm water from the bathroom sink and burped him. Kelly carried him out towards the living room and sat down on the couch with the rest of them "He was just hungry, I gave him a bottle and cleaned it in the bathroom" Kelly said handing Eli over to Gabby "Thank you, Kelly" Gabby smiled "Your welcome" He replied and Shay looked over at Kelly. She had never seen him so happy before in his life, maybe he would make a great father.

That night when Kelly and Shay returned home, Shay made a mental note to talk to him once he was finished with his shower. He came out about 15 minutes later and sat down on the couch with her.

"So Kelly… I saw the way you were lookimg at Eli, it was beautiful. I loved the way you were talking to him and treating him. I've never seen you like that before, Kelly. I really do think you would be an amzing dad and that's why i'm asking you. Would you have a baby with me?" Shay asked

Kelly stared at her for a second then smiled "Yeas Leslie Shay i'll have a baby with you" Shay wrapped him ina hug and they shared a moment

"BUt you know, i can do you one better" He smiled

"No you can't this is like the best thing anyone has ever given me" She laughed

"Just wiat here" He smiled and walked up to his room. He came back a couple of minutes later and got down on one knee. Shay gasped and put both of her hands ver her mouth. "Leslie Shay, i've known you for a very long time... You've picked me up a million times whether i needed you to or you were just doing it out of the goodness in your heart. I know this throws off the rules as your a lesbian and everything, but i truely do love you. Will you marry me?" He asked

Shay was crying by now and she nodded "Yes, Yes i'll marry you Kelly Severide" She smiled and cried. Both of them kissed eachother like they have'nt ever before and he put the ring on her finger. "I love you" She sighed

"I love yout too"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gabby was getting out of the shower the next morning when she heard her cell phone ring. She went over to the dresser quickly trying not to wake Matt up and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked

"**Gabs, you'll never believe what happened last night!" **Shay said excitingly

"Shay? What happened? You're making me nervous!" She laughed unsure of herself

"**Okay so I asked Kelly to have a baby with me…"** Shay was cut off by Gabby

"What? Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Gabby whisper yelled

"**Yes, yes just let me finish!"** She squealed **"He said yes and he asked me to marry him… I said yes!"** Shay squealed

Gabby was left mouth open and that's when shay asked **"Gabby? Gabby? You still there?"**

"I'm so happy for you!" Gabby cried "Do you have a ring?" Gabby asked

"**Yes, apparently he was saving it for the right girl and that just so happened to be me!"** Shay squealed

"Okay I'm happy for you and all, but when did you turn straight?" Gabby asked

"**As soon as he asked me!"** She squealed

"Okay honey, I'm coming over" She smiled and hung up the phone

"Matt baby, wake up" Gabby whispered

"Hmmm?" Matt asked

"Okay so Shay just called, um you'll never believe what happened" Gabby stated laughing

"What?" He asked

"Okay so 1) Shay asked Kelly to have a baby with her and 2) Kelly proposed!" She laughed

"Whoa…" His mouth hung open and then smiled

"Get dressed, we're going over there" Gabby shooed him into the bathroom and went into the nursery

"Alright Eli, we're going to Shay and Kelly's let's get you dressed" She smiled and got him ready. As soon as she came walking down the stairs she saw Matt coming as well

"I'm ready" he said grabbing the keys

It didn't take them long to drive over to their apartment but once they did, Gabby and Matt hurried over to the door with Eli. Matt rang the doorbell and Kelly answered the door. Kelly saw the couple's face and sighed "She told you didn't she?" he asked

"Yes, Kelly I didn't think you could be such a heart breaker!" Gabby smiled and hurried inside

Matt stuck out his hand and said "Congratulations" He smiled

"Let's just hope everyone is on board at the station" he sighed and they both walked in

"So….Gabby I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?" Shay asked

"Yes Shay!" Gabby smiled and hugged her best friend

"Matt…. Best man?" Kelly asked

"Of course I would" Matt smiled and hugged him as well

"Okay Shay we need to get your list started! Matt I trust you to do the same thing okay?" Gabby asked her husband

"Okay… Just tell me what to do" He laughed

"1) Make a list of groomsmen 2) pick out a ring barrier 3) pick out cake samples 4) get tuxes 5) get a ring for Shay" Gabby listed things on a piece of paper

"We can do that" matt stated

"Okay Shay, Eli, and I can go to our house while you guys stay here. Okay?" Gabby asked

"Yep I'll see you later" Matt said kissing her and Eli

"Bye Kelly" Shay said kissing him as well

"Bye Shay" He stated kissing her back

…

**Shay and Severide's Apartment**

Matt and Kelly started to write down names for the groomsmen and a ring barrier. He picked out 3 groomsmen 1) Herman 2) Mills 3) chief Boden and a ring barrier 1) Eli. Earlier that day Shay and Kelly had called all of their relatives and all of House. Kelly had asked Herman, Mills, and the chief if they could be his groomsmen and they all had graciously said yes. Kelly picked out a simple Black and White tux for him and Matt and told everyone who was involved in the wedding (Boys side) what he had got and told them to get something similar.

The next thing on the list was to go look at cake samples and that was definitely Kelly and Matt's favorite part. They went to a shop named Roeser's Bakery, Kelly picked out 3 different kinds of chocolate cake, a white-chocolate raspberry cake, a turtle cake, and a moose cream chocolate cake. They bought a small order of each cake and brought it to the apartment. Matt put it in the fridge so Shay and Gabby could try some later. They once again got into Kelly's car and drove to the nearest jewelers; once they stepped inside they were both directed to a ring booth. Kelly found a ring that had shay's birthstone in it, a ruby and he quickly paid for it. Matt and Kelly were both exhausted and glad the shopping was over; once they got home they both fell asleep in different chairs.

**Gabby, Matt, and Eli's House**

Shay wrote down a list of names as Gabby changed Eli. She had called some people and told them that she and Kelly were going to get married, everyone was thrilled and she started to write down the names that had said yes. 1) Cindy 2) Laura (Gabby's' sister- in- law) and 3) Donna (Boden's wife). Shay figured since she didn't have any nieces or nephews she would ask Kelly's sister, Katie if her daughter Laina could be the flower girl. Kelly said yes so she called Katie and she said yes, she told Katie that she would call her and tell her when they would need to meet at the bridal shop. Gabby walked back in the room with a happy looking Eli and asked "How're we doing?"

"Good, I called everyone um Laura, Cindy, and Donna can do it. I also called Katie and she said that Laina can be the flower girl" Shay smiled

"That's great! So we need to go to the cake shop first and bring it back here so it can stay cold. Then we will go order the ring and then go to the bridal shop, okay?" Gabby asked

"Okay" Shay smiled

They went to a shop called Magnolia's Bakery and tried some samples. Shay picked out a Red Velvet cake, a Devil's Food cake, and a simple vanilla cake. They drove back to the house and put it in the fridge, once they were done they drove to a jewelers and picked out a classic, gold ring that wasn't expensive but it meant well. They told the clerk that they would be picking the ring up on March 15th and paid for it in advance. While Shay drove Gabby called everyone who would be participating in the wedding (Girls) to meet up at the bridal shop they picked out earlier.

Once everyone had arrived Shay was taken back to a dressing room to pick out a dress. She found an Organza mermaid gown with sweetheart neckline, natural waistline, lace-up back, with crystals. She walked out and saw everyone smile.

Gabby walked up to her and hugged her, "It's beautiful Shay" Gabby smiled, Eli waved his hands in the air smiling "I'm guessing he likes it too" Shay laughed "I'll take it" She said. Shay went back to the dressing room and got out of the gown.

She took it up to the register and paid for it, Shay told them that she would pick it up March 15th (A day before the wedding). It was now time to find a Maid of Honor's dress for Gabby. Shay found a one sleeve, green, long dress with lace at the bottom. Gabby went to go change and she gasped as she looked in the mirror it was perfect, she went to go show the rest of the girls and they smiled as she walked through the doors. "Mama" Eli smiled and everyone laughed at him "Shay this is amazing" Gabby laughed "Then I think this is the one" Shay smiled. Gabby went to go change and she went to go pay for it.

Next it was time for Shay to pick out the three bridesmaids dresses for Cindy, Laura, and Donna. She found a strapless, ivory green, long dress that was split in the middle and had a jeweled buckle on the waist. The three girls tried them on absolutely adored them as well. Once Shay had given them the approval they went to go buy the dresses.

Last but not least it was time to find a flower girl dress for Laina. Shay found a short, sheer, white dress that had lace at the bottom. Katie looked down at her daughter and immediately fell in love with it, Shay had told everyone that it was the one and Katie helped Laina take off her dress and went to pay for it.

Gabby and Shay set up an account for the dresses and put the date on it for March 15th. But Shay and Gabby had one more stop to make, they went to the invitation store and printed off some for the guests. They said "Leslie Shay and Kelly Severide invite you to their wedding. On the sixteenth of March two thousand and fifteen. At the European chalet Banquets at the Mayors mansion, 5445 S. Harlem Avenue Chicago, IL 60638."

"These are great" Gabby stated

"When can you pick these up?" the clerk asked

"March 15th? That's in like 3 weeks?" Shay sked

"Of course, see you then" The clerk said ringing up there credit card and waving them goodbye.

The two of them walked into the apartment with the cakes and put them in the fridge; they walked to the living room and saw both of the boys asleep. Gabby chuckled and bent down to Matt "Matt baby, it's time to go" She rubbed his back

"Okay" he whispered and walked out the door with her

Gabby buckled Eli in the car seat and drove home. Once everyone was situated in their own beds she fell asleep smiling for her two best friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I just want to take time to say thank you, thank you to all of my followers, fans, and reviewers. But most importantly my friends I have made along the way Jscat2, Justicerocks, Sarrabr4, and Milady29. Thank you guys so much it means the moon and back to me! Please be safe as you're traveling and have a blessed Merry Christmas. **

There was only 2 days till the wedding and Gabby and Shay still had a lot to do. For instance, Decorations needed to be put up; Shay and Kelly still needed to try those cakes, Flower arrangements needed to be worked out, and so much more.

Matt and Eli were sleeping on the couch together while Gabby was typing away on her laptop, trying to look for appropriate decorations on amazon. She found these beautiful jewels that come in pink, purple, clear, and blue that came with 2000 in each case. She ordered those along with 25 cases of Blue hibiscus flowers.

She saved a fortune and was really happy with herself that she covered most of the list in just one day. She had told Shay that they needed to try the cakes today and that she trusted them to do so. She went over to the couch and started to wake Matt up "Baby, it's time to get up" She whispered

"Matt blinked his eyes and slowly started to wake up; he got off the couch and carried Eli to the portable crib.

"I'll be ready in 15" He replied before rushing off to the bathroom.

Matt and Eli were going to stay over at Kelly's apartment along with Herman, The chief, and Mills because they were having a bachelor party, as the girls were over at the Casey house having a bachelorette party. Matt walked out of the bedroom ready to go and he grabbed Eli along with the baby bag and with Gabby in tow they were out of the house and were off driving over to the apartment.

When they got there Shay and Kelly were by the counter eating the cakes, Gabby could hear some talking so she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys" Gabby yelled

"Hey" The two yelled back

"What cake did you decide on?" Gabby asked laughing

"Um I don't know?" Shay said with her mouth full

"Kelly?" Gabby asked

"I like the vanilla" He replied accidentally spitting some of the food out while talking

"Ugh Kelly you're gross!" Gabby screamed wiping it off her top which only made Kelly, Matt and Shay to laugh harder even Eli was laughing at his own mother.

"Vanilla it is then?" Gabby asked still mortified

"Vanilla!" Shay screamed

"Let's go Shay we still have a lot to do" Gabby said pulling out Matt's keys and driving to the nearest cake store and putting in and order of the cakes.

Later that night Shay, Gabby, Cindy, Donna, and Laura were sitting around the TV with a glass of red wine watching yet another chick flick, they were crying and laughing do to the amount of alcohol they had.

The five of them fell asleep and didn't wake up until they heard people calling their names the next morning. Kelly, Matt, Boden, Herman, and Antonio were trying to wake up their wife's or soon to be wife (Kelly and Shay).

"Man it's been a while since I've been drunk" Gabby moaned and raced off towards the bathroom along with Donna, which The Chief and Matt grimaced and looked at each grinning. They couldn't help but laugh at the antics of their wife's.

Kelly took Shay to their apartment, because they would need an early start tomorrow. Gabby would come at 8 in the morning and get Shay but only when Kelly wasn't looking, because its bad luck to see each other the day you get married.

Herman tried to get Cindy up but she wouldn't move so Gabby and Matt invited them to stay over, along with anybody else who was completely drunk off their asses. Antonio took Laura home because they had kids to attend to, unlike Herman and Cindy because their kids were away for the weekend at their grandmothers house but would be back in time for the wedding.

Boden and Donna's son, Terrance was Donna's moms and they knew she wouldn't give Terrance back until she had too. So, Gabby, Matt, Eli, Herman, Cindy, Boden, and Donna stayed for the afternoon. Eli was the center of attention, he was passed around all day long but at the end of the day Herman was the one who had him the most.

Everyone could tell that Herman missed having little kids around, they had 5 kids. Lee henry who was 17, Luke who was 15, Lucas who was 13, Isabelle who was 10, and Kenny who was 7.

But they were too old and plus Herman had that vasectomy so he can't have kids anyways. Eli soon began to cry and Herman gave him back to Matt, He took him back to the nursery, changed him, and once he sat back down on the couch he immediately fell asleep.

Everyone soon began to get tried so they went home. Gabby just hoped that the wedding would go smoothly and that they would be happy. She was also really excited for the gift that she and Matt were going to give them. Gabby had talked with her uncle and he had said that he and his wife were going to move out to their winter cabin because both of their daughters had graduated from college and were both married so it was just them now.

When her uncle had heard about Shay and Kelly's wedding he offered to give them the house and that since the house was paid off he would give it to them for free. He had also said that he wanted this to be anonymous and that he didn't have to be paid back.

Gabby decided that she would order furniture now and then set it up while they were on their honey moon. But she had to be sneaky about it, Shay could always tell when she was hiding something and that she would do anything to know what it was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas y'all! If you would like to share what you got for Christmas I would love to hear it, just make sure you leave a review! Thank you so much for reading this story!**

Kelly was pacing the floor, it was 5 minutes till the wedding and he was really nervous.

"Relax man" Matt laughed "Trust me I've been there, you're going to be fine" Matt rubbed his shoulders

"Yeah well you married someone you were deeply in love with and knew you were going to get married, I just proposed" He laughed

Matt laughed and shook his head; he bent down and said "Even though she was a lesbian, I knew you would work it out one way or another. We all did" Matt said opening the doors

Kelly just shook his head and laughed; he waited for the music and started walking down the aisle. Kelly came by him, Matt and Gabby walked down together, Herman and Cindy walked down together, Biden and Donna walked down together, and then last Mills and Laura walked down together.

Next came Laina, throwing peddles on the carpet. Kelly smiled at her as she walked down the aisle. She was a spitting image of his sister, Katie. Next came Eli in a wagon that was being pulled by Antonio, Matt and Gabby chuckle as he waved to them and laughed, they waved back and looked at each other.

The music changed and everyone turned in their seats to see the big, heavy doors opening to reveal Shay. She looked beautiful, Kelly thought. Shay was silently crying as she walked down the aisle linked with her father's arm. Once they got to the end of the carpet, Shay tried to let go of her father's arm but he wouldn't budge. Everyone laughed as she said "Dad?!" She scolded and he said "Oh, sorry" He laughed and took a seat next to his wife.

The pastor began to speak and too much of Shay's delight the speaking didn't last long. It wasn't until this part did her heart stop

"Kelly Benny Severide, do you take Leslie Elizabeth Shay to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked

"I do" Kelly smiled

"Leslie Elizabeth Shay, do you take Kelly Benny Severide to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked

"I do" she smiled

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The pastor smiled and Kelly dipped Shay into a long kiss. Everyone cheered and laughed. The ceremony was small but meaningful, Gabby and Matt drove the two to the airport and said their goodbyes.

"I'll miss you" Shay said hugging her best friend

"I will too… I'm so damn proud of you Leslie" She cried

"Now go make me a wonderful godchild, okay?" Gabby asked and Shay laughed

"I will, bye" She said before the two newlyweds were off.

…

Meanwhile later that day all of House 51 and some of the intelligence unit but they weren't coming till later, surrounded Gabby's Uncle's old house. Gabby called everyone to the middle of the room as she stood on a table.

"Ok listen up, there are a total of 4 bedrooms in this house, 1 living room, 3 bathrooms, 1 kitchen on the first floor, a bar in the basement, a play room upstairs, a laundry room, 1 office, and a formal dining room. Our first project is the basement, what we're doing is working our way up." Gabby paused a moment to catch her breath

"So Cruz, Otis, and Matt I need you guys to carry the pool table down stairs. Chief, Herman, and Capp I need you guys to carry that black leather couch down stairs and when you're down bring the second down stairs I'll tell you wear to set it up once we get down there, I just need everything in place, got it?" Gabby asked speaking so everyone could hear her

"Got it" Everyone replied in unison

The boys got to work and she began to carry the liquor down stairs with the help with Cindy, Laura, and Donna. After she told everyone where to put the thing she walked back upstairs.

"Okay so now that the main furniture is down there, we need to get started on the kitchen. Antonio and Matt I need you guys to carry the fridge right over there" Gabby signaled for them to push it against the back wall.

"Okay Cruz and Otis put the double oven on the 1st big shelf and Chief put the microwave on the shelf above it." Gabby said

"Okay so the sink is in place, and can someone check to see if the faucet is working?" Gabby asked

Cruz stepped towards it and turned on the water "All good, Dawson" he yelled

"Okay good, next living room. Matt can you and Antonio place the couch over there? And then Herman and Mills can you place the other couch on the back wall, the opposite of the windows?" She asked then, they all replied in unison "Sure"

"Okay, now I need two people two people to put that bug flat screen TV on the wall, whoever can and then I need Chief and Mouch to go into the master bedroom and set up the king size bed" Gabby said pointing towards the long hallway on the main floor.

The people who were left were Matt, Antonio, Cruz, Otis, Capp, Tony, Newhouse, Ruzek, Halstead, Lindsey, and Burgess, Laura, Cindy, and Donna was standing around the kitchen. Since the intelligence unit and Burgess just showed up.

"Alright" Gabby began "Even though no one's going to be living up stairs for a while, well that's at least until Shay gets pregnant. We're going to going to start painting upstairs. Ruzek and Burgess you're going to be in the room on the left painting it this Mint green color" Gabby told them giving Ruzek the 2 paint jugs and Burgess the brushes and rollers.

"Halstead and Lindsey, you're going to paint the room across from them painting it this color, since it is red right now" Gabby told them handing Halstead two cans of white paint and Lindsey the brushes and rollers.

"Now we have to do bathrooms, so the one in the master bath, I need Antonio and Laura to go paint there bathroom a white/ Ivory color, since there bedroom color is burgundy" She told them giving Antonio the can of paint and Laura the brushes

"Okay Cindy and donna, can you guys go and do the bathroom that connects to the bedroom that Ruzek and burgess are painting?" Gabby asked the two

"Sure, what color?" Cindy asked

"We're painting that one this color" She responded handing them a snow, white color and the brushes and rollers

"Alright now last bathroom, I need Tony and Newhouse, you guys are painting it the same color" She gave Newhouse the can of paint and Tony the bushes and rollers

The people that were left were Matt, Cruz, Otis, and Capp the rooms that were left to be done was the Playroom, the two office's, the laundry room and the formal dining room. Gabby took a look at her list and sighed, "Okay Matt and Cruz take that mahogany table and put it in the middle of the dining room. Otis and Capp I need you guys to take the chairs and place them around the table, there is a total of ten chairs" Gabby told the four men and crossed off the dining room for main furniture.

Gabby decided it was best that after everyone was done with the last jobs she assigned them with it was time for everyone to go home. They had been working for at least 7 hours and it was almost 8 o' clock, so it was definitely time for everyone to go home. She went into the Master bedroom and saw the bed almost done "How are we doing" She asked

"Pretty good almost done" Chief replied

"Okay that's' great, after you guys are done why don't you take a break and drink something. There are some soda's, beers, and water bottles in a cooler on the back patio" She replied and she told Antonio and Laura the same thing. She went upstairs and told everyone to finish up because it was almost time for people to leave and that they were going to meet outside before everyone went home.

As everyone finished painting and setting up some of the furniture everyone walked outside and sat in some of the chairs and some stood. Gabby and Matt came out ten minutes later and Matt sat down as Gabby was about to make a speech.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you all before you go. The house looks amazing and we only have a little bit more to go. Tomorrow if anybody can come and help, we'll be meeting here and be painting the playroom, putting in a TV for the master, putting in some dresser's, and setting up the office. Like I said this wouldn't have been such a success and wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you guys. Thank you guys so much, have a good night" Gabby spoke and got down off of the table

Everyone said their goodbyes and Antonio, Laura, Cruz, Otis, Mouch, Mills, Lindsey, Ruzek, Burgess, and Halstead said they could come tomorrow. But Chief, Donna, Herman, Cindy, Newhouse, Capp, and Tony had kids to attend to so they couldn't come tomorrow but they were still appreciated.

Later that night Gabby was putting Eli down to bed when she felt two strong arms circle her body. She leaned back into him and sighed "today was a good day" Gabby whispered

Matt laughed and said "I think it's time for bed"

The two of them walked into their room and fell into their bed. They let the sheets engulf their cold bodies; Matt lay on his side facing Gabby with her doing the same.

"I love you" She sighed and kissed him

"I love you too, gabs" He whispered and kissed her


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey guys so I just want to thank you for all of the amazing reviews, some of you guys asked when they would get to see the honey moon and well I really wasn't planning on having a chapter about them. But because some of you asked, the people who constantly read my stories. I owe you guys at least that, but fair warning it's just a small scene so don't get mad!**

Shay moaned as Severide got deeper, into her. They had dropped all of their things the second they had gotten to their room and had sex. Severide laughed at Shay "Haven't had this before huh?" He asked

"Nope, not ever… But for my first experience I'm enjoying it" She groaned, Kelly smirked and continued

"I couldn't love you more" He groaned and this time she laughed

"Well I think you're going to love me even more when I get pregnant. Did I tell you its really easy for me to produce babies?" She asked and laughed

They continued for a while until they thought it was just enough and went to separate bedrooms to clear their minds and relax. While Shay was taking a shower, Severide planned a moonlight dinner on their balcony and Shay gasped once she saw it. It was small, but meaningful.

**The 'Severide' House**

Gabby started planning the arrangement of how they would get things done today; she thought that they should start on painting the playroom an ocean blue color and paint the office a light shade of orange.

Everyone sat down around the kitchen table and finished up their breakfast. Once Gabby saw everyone was done she spoke up "Okay guys the first thing we need to do is paint the play room this color, any volunteers?" Gabby asked raising the bucket and brushes

Lindsey and Burgess raised their hands and Gabby gave them the supplies and motioned them to go upstairs.

"Next thing is the office; we need two people to paint as well any volunteers?" She asked again holding up the clementine orange can of paint up

Laura and Mouch raised their hands as well and they walked down the hallway next to the living room. She thought about the next step in her head and then stated "Okay so Otis and Mills I need you take the TV and hang it up on Shay and Severide's wall, when you're done you can meet us outside"

"Next Cruz and Antonio, carry the dresser to their bedroom as well and meet us outside" Gabby stated

"Once Mouch and Laura are done painting the office we will start to bring the desk, their two laptops, a desktop computer, a chair, and place some shelves on the walls along with some picture frames. But until then we need to bring the washer and dryer in the laundry room, place some shelves on the walls and make sure everything works. So Ruzek and Halstead can you bring the washer in there? And Matt can you and Antonio bring the dryer and set it next to it?" Gabby asked and she got a response from their head nods.

"Okay Cruz, take the grill and put it up against the back wall opposite from the window and Ruzek and Halstead I need you guys to carry the three pick nick tables out in the back yard in the grass" Gabby ordered

Gabby saw Lindsey and Burgess Walk down the stairs and she sighed in relief since she was running out of people to work with. Mouch and Laura came ten minutes later and they were all waiting for Gabby to decide on what's next.

"Okay so I got their laptops from the apartment a couple of hours ago when you were working along with some of the frames and their desktop computer. Cruz and Mills go take the desk, Otis take the laptops, and Matt take the desktop computer, and Laura and Lindsey can you help bring the shelves?" She asked

"Okay and burgess can you help me take up the frames?" She asked

"Of course" She smiled and started to walk down the hallway

They managed to set everything up in the office including the shelves with the books and picture frames on it. The only thing that was left was to get their clothes from the apartment along with towels, soaps, the bathmat, and their toiletries.

Gabby thanked everyone and said goodbye as they went home, she had told them to meet here at 10:30am on Thursday which was in two days. Together her and Matt along with Eli drove towards the apartment and bagged the last things from there. They drove back to the house and began putting everything in place Matt handled Severide's things and Gabby handled Shay's. Together it only took about an hour before they were already. Since it was only 5 o'clock in the afternoon, Matt, Gabby, and Eli went to the Home Depot to get copies of the keys. They made a total of four keys, one for Severide, one for Shay, one for Gabby, one for Matt, and an extra key they would hide in the garage if they ever got locked out. They only made four because they had a key to begin with in the first place that was going to be an extra, extra.

But the thing was they only made four for the front door, but they made four for the back door, and four for the garage door.

Matt, Gabby and Eli headed home since it had been a long day and Matt put Eli down for a nap and lay down with Gabby on the couch. They watched the Titanic, one of Gabby's favorite movies. They forgot to eat dinner that night because they fell asleep from all the hard work they did today. Gabby hoped that shay and Kelly wouldn't be completely mad for selling their apartment but yet she bought them a house. So she knew that they would like it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**2 days later **

Gabby and Matt arrived at the Chicago airport and waited at the baggage claim for Kelly and Shay. Gabby spotted Shay and started running towards her, Shay saw her coming towards her and she spread out her arms. Gabby and Shay hugged for what seemed like hours until they finally let go, Gabby looked back at Shay to see tears coming from her eyes "I missed you gabs" Shay said and hugged her again

Gabby and Shay walked back to the boys and shared hugs with each other. Matt looked at Kelly and asked "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah let's go" Shay said walking away with Gabby and Matt and Kelly

Matt and Gabby sat in the front seat of the car as Kelly and Shay sat in the back. They turned down a road that Kelly and Shay had never seen before, they shared a look and that's when Kelly said "Uh Gabs, this isn't the way to our apartment"

"Who said we were going to your apartment?" Gabby asked turning around and giving him a smile

Kelly just sat back in his seat and looked out his window; he sat up when felt the car stop. The four of them got out of the car and started heading towards the house.

"Gabs?" Shay asked

"Yeah Shay?" Gabby looked back

"What's this?" She asked

"You'll just have to wait and see" She smiled letting Matt open the door and have Kelly and Shay turn on the lights.

"Surprise!" Everyone said in unison and Shay covered up her mouth with both hands

"Gabby? You…" Shay trailed off crying and turning around to look at her

"Go Shay, Go Kelly. Take a look around" Gabby pushed the two and everyone left accept Gabby, Matt, and Eli.

"Gabby and Matt it's beautiful" Shay breathed and hugged them both

"Yeah, Guys this means a lot" Kelly replied doing the same

"We painted only one room like a mint green upstairs, for the nursery" Gabby smiled

"Um yeah about that…" Shay went on Smiling at Kelly

"What?" Gabby asked

"I'm pregnant, we went to a doctor on our honeymoon" Shay laughed

"Oh my gosh that's amazing" Gabby smiled and threw herself at Shay

"Congrats, Man" Matt told Kelly giving him a brotherly hug

"How far along are you?" Gabby asked

"10 weeks" Shay smiled and witnessed Gabby almost spitting out her drink

"That far? I thought you just had sex on your honeymoon" Gabby asked

"Oh um yeah me and Kelly kind of cheated, we had sex like an hour after he proposed" Shay said

"You didn't tell me?" Gabby asked shocked

"We wanted to keep it a secret" Kelly laughed

"Well I'm happy for you, how about whenever you start your maternity leave we can go baby shopping?" Gabby asked

"Oh yeah that shouldn't take long" Shay whispered "My leave starts in 2 weeks"

Gabby stared at her blankly and laughed "We're going the minute I leave shift in 2 weeks" She said and curled up in between Eli and Matt. "I think we're going to leave you two love birds to do whatever you're going to do" Gabby replied and picked up Eli.

"You're going to be a great mother Shay" Gabby whispered into her ear

"Thank you so much, gabs. For this house, our friendship, everything" Shay hugged back

"And you Kelly are going to be an amazing father" Gabby said hugging him

"Thanks Gabs, like what Shay said. For the house and everything you've done" He smiled

"You're welcome, now let's go boys" Gabby called and pulled Matt out of the house

Shay and Severide smirked and He pulled her down on top of him, making out. "Is this okay for the baby?" he asked "I mean you're a paramedic"" He smirked

"Yes, this is perfectly fine" She breathed and they continued their 'honeymoon' a little longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hey guys I just want to thank you for the amazing reviews! It is dearly appreciated that you read and love my stories. It's just hard to think that I only started writing in October and I've already made such great friends! Huge shout out to Milady29. Justicerocks, Sarrabr4, Jscar2, and .life! It means so much to me and I really do lo0ve all your stories as well!**

**2 weeks later**

Gabby and Shay walked around the streets of Chicago looking for baby items and structures. Kelly and Shay went to their 12 week check-up and found that they were going to have twins, a boy and a girl. They were extremely excited and were soon going to pick out names for them. The girls rolled up to a shop a called Baby & Me. The first thing on the check list was cribs. Since the room was a mint green color, it worked perfect since they are having different gender twins. They were going to get a dark brown color crib, one for each baby. Each crib came with a mattress and a mattress pad so it would be less money.

The next thing was a changing table; they decided that it would look better if they got the same color changing table as the cribs so it would coordinate. They got one changing table that came with the waterproof pads, the table pad, and covers. It was really convenient and affordable which was a deal for Shay.

The next section of the list was to get a rocking chair; they got a black rocking chair and decided to get a dark brown couch so if one of them got sick it wouldn't be as noticeable as if they got a white couch. Shay checked off the chair and then looked at the next item. Gabby went to go look for a dark brown/ black dresser that was tall and had a lot of drawers and a nightstand the same color.

Gabby and Shay then looked at some ice crib bedding and sheets. Shay found bedding that was Neutral and would work for both babies. It was a set that came with bedding sheets, mattress pads, sheet savers, waterproof pads, and fitted crib sheets.

The bedding was stripped with the colors of green, white, and brown. Gabby found some adorable blankets that were a light turquoise that had dark blue and white polka dots on the edges.

The girls thought that, that was enough shopping for the morning and went to pay for all of the things. Matt and Kelly helped carry in the products while the girls bossed the boys around telling them where to put the necessities.

The four of them had lunch and talked about the upcoming weeks and what was planned. They decided to take just a little bit longer of a break before they all went out to go shopping. Eli was at his grandmothers and would be picked up later that day.

They only had two more items to get before they were done, car seat and a stroller. Kelly and Shay both thought that they would get more things at the baby shower so they didn't go overboard. They got two car seats one for Shay's car and one for Kelly's. Then they got one stroller and quickly paid for the items and went home.

Gabby and Matt went over to Gabby's Mom and Dad's house and picked Eli up.

"Mama, Dada!" He giggled and crawled towards them

Matt picked him up and swung him around "Hey buddy, you've been good?" He asked at the drooling 11 month year old

"Oh he was perfect as always" Esmerelda said

"Good, well I'm sorry to spring on you mom but we're tired so I think that we're just going to take the little guy home and go to bed" Gabby said hugging her mom and dad

"That's perfectly fine, honey. Love you" Her mom told her hugging Matt as well

"Bye Esmerelda, Bye Marshall. Thank you again" He replied hugging her mom and shaking her dad's hand

"No problem, stay safe" Marshall replied

"Thank you, you too" Matt told them shutting the door behind him

Gabby and Matt drove into the garage and walked inside. They put Eli to bed and walked into their Master bedroom. Gabby collapsed on the bed and sighed "Good night, Mattie. Love you" She kissed him

"I love you too" He kissed back and they both gently fell asleep.


	13. Please read

Hey guys it's me... So do you know the feeling when you just uploaded a new chapter and then you wait just forever and ever until someoine reviews? Yeah well I do and when the review does come you think, you know they're going to say nice thing and how they loved this story. Well a review just came in and I was like yeh! Another review but guess what... That was crushed because this came for me. ":This story is terrible and inaccurate. The points of baby Eli and Shays twins are ridiculous. Nobody in their right mind gives away a horse and at twelve weeks, the genders of the twins wouldn't be cleared" so yeah I've already had a talk about mean reviews and whoever did this should go apologize because I've had it with the shitty comments I really don't care how old you are okay? This is not alright! If you really hate my stories then you should just stop reading them like I've said before this is called fanFICTION am I right? It says FICTION for a reason! Don't make others feel bad just for the heck of it, it doesn't make yourself feel any better an if it does I'll be praying for you. I don't know what situation you're in or what troubles okay but that makes no right for you to go and make rude comments. I suggest you check yourself before you reck yourself


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**16 weeks later **

Gabby as setting up her house for the baby shower. Shay was 28 weeks pregnant and only had about 6 more weeks till her and Kelly would see their twins. All of House 51, the intelligence unit, Burgess, Antonio, Laura, Eva, Diego and some others were coming to the Baby Shower. Since Eli had turned 1 about 4 months ago, Gabby and Matt thought it would be a good idea to give them all of Eli's old clothes.

Shay walked through the front door with Kelly in tow. Shay had her hand on her back and slowly walked to the couch.

"Hey gabs" Kelly kissed Gabby's cheek

"Hey Kelly, you ready?" She asked

"Sure you could say that" He breathed rubbing his hands together

It was really cold out since it was November and in Chicago it gets cold early. Everyone started piling in around 2 o'clock, first it was the Dawson Family (Antonio's family) then it was Cruz, Otis, and everyone else.

They ate cake first and talked for a while before they started opening presents. Shay opened the biggest present first, so like Shay. Kelly helped her open it and as they did he smiled. It was a high chair that had little fire trucks in the protective seat. "Thanks Chief" Shay smiled

The next gift was a set of Baby monitor's and to the side there was outlet covers and cabinet locks. Shay read the card and looked up to Capp "Thanks Capp" Kelly laughed

Shay opened up a box that had many clothes in there. They were all boy clothes so she immediately knew who this came from. "Thanks Gabby and Matt" She smiled

Gabby looked confused "Hey how did you know it was from us?" Gabby asked

"You have Eli and plus I remember this one" Shay laughed holding up a shirt that said 'My mommy's a paramedic'

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" Gabby laughed and went to go sit with Eli who was being smothered by his Uncle Herman.

The next present was a box full of Baby Girl clothes, Kelly unwrapped one and it was his favorite. It was one that said 'Daddy loves me more than Squad' All of the boys got jealous and he laughed. The rest of the presents contained of breast feeding supplies, clothes, bathing things, and diapers. The party ended later that afternoon and after Shay and Kelly helped clean up, they drove home with all of their presents they enjoyed.

Kelly and Shay organized the nursery as soon as they got home and soon enough the dresser and closet was full of diapers, clothes, and blankets. They put the breast feeding supplies in the nightstand next to the rocking chair along with some diapers in the changing table cabinet.

Kelly met Shay in their bedroom after he finished setting everything up. Shay had a pen and paper in her hands and was thinking about names.

"Baby? What are you doing?" He asked

"Thinking about names… Wanna help?" She smiled

"Of course" He smiled and jumped into bed

"Okay so for the girl…" Shay started

"How about Brianna Camryn Severide?" He asked

"Oh Kelly I love that" Shay gasped putting her hands over her mouth

"How about the boy?" He asked

"Lucas Andy Severide?" Shay asked

"Amazing, like you" He said and she giggled, kissing him

"Goodnight Handsome" Shay kissed him

"Goodnight Beautiful" He replied back kissing her and falling asleep with her curled up in his arms

…

Gabby woke up 7 weeks later to Matt snoring loudly. She chuckled to herself and got out of bed; she walked to the nursery and picked up Eli. She quickly changed him and carried him in the kitchen; she set him down in his high chair and started making breakfast. She made pancakes, eggs, and bacon for her and matt since they had shift this morning.

Matt walked into the kitchen about 10 minutes later and took a seat next to Eli. "Morning Buddy, morning baby" He yawned and she set a plate in front of him kissing him as well.

"So we'll drop Eli off at my mom and dad's then we'll head over to the station" Gabby commented smiling and handing Eli some cereal.

"Perfect for me, I'm going to go change" Matt smiled

Gabby packed Eli's baby bag along with her and matt's bag for work. She was already changed and ready to go. Gabby was about to call Matt's name when she heard footsteps coming down the steps. She smiled at the sight of her husband dressed in his work clothes and picked up Eli, the three of them got situated in the car and headed towards Gabby's Mom's and Dad's house.

"Morning Esmerelda" Matt smiled hugging his mother-in-law

"Morning Matt, and Morning Baby Boy" She cooed at the little boy

"Hey Dad" Gabby hugged her father

"Gabriella, good morning" He smiled and hugged his daughter back

"Morning Matt" Gabby's dad shook Matt's hand

"Morning Marshall" Matt smiled

"We best get going, shift starts in 15" Gabby said and Matt handed Eli over to her parents

"Okay be safe" Esmerelda hugged the two and bid good bye

Gabby and Matt walked up the drive way to the firehouse and they were caught the attention of Herman.

"And the love birds have arrived" He shouted

Gabby just smiled and smacked him playfully. She walked up to Kelly and asked "So how's she doing? They will be coming soon"

"Uh pretty good she's just complaining all the time on how she can't work" He chuckled and she did the same

"Well Chout and I will stop by the apartment later" Gabby chuckled and walked into the common room with Matt.

"Later that day we had just gotten back from a call when chief spoke up "I just got a call from Lakeshore… Kelly you're going to be a dad" He smiled

Kelly almost fell out of his seat when he got up "what?" he asked shocked

"She went into labor and is at the hospital, she's okay" He smiled again

"Okay Kelly let's go" Gabby said rushing out of the room with everyone in tow

…..

Kelly ran up to the reception desk and asked in a hurry "My wife Leslie Severide, Where is she?"

"Room 934" The nurse said

"Thank you" He called running to her room

Once he got there he calmed himself down before he stepped inside. She was hooked up to an IV and she smiled as soon as she saw him.

"Hey baby" He whispered

"Hey, the doctors said it could be within the hour" Shay said groaning at the next contraction

"Ssh baby, just take my hand" He soothed

Shay did what he asked her to do and squeezed it "Can Gabby and Matt be the god parents?" She asked

"Of course" He smiled "Do you want Gabby with you during labor? So you can have two hands to hold?" He asked

"Yes please" She smiled and he nodded "I'll be right back" He kissed her forehead and walked out

…

Gabby stood up as soon as she saw Kelly walking towards them "How is she?" Gabby asked

"She's doing well, the babies should be here within the hour" He smiled

Gabby smiled and hugged him "Matt, Gabby would you be their god parents?" He asked

"Yes of course, thank you" Gabby gasped and hugged him again

Matt hugged him as well and smiled at Gabby "But that's not all" Kelly started "Shay and I Want you, Gabby to be in there with us once the babies are born" He stated and which she smiled and nodded

"Okay then let's go" He put a hand on her back and guided her towards the room

"Hey Shay" Gabby smiled and went to hug her best friend

"Gabs, thanks for being here for me" Shay smiled

"Not a problem…." Gabby was cut off by Shay groaning in pain

"Ssh sweetie, everything's going to be okay" Gabby soothed rubbing her shoulders. The doctor came in and checked how far along she was.

"Mrs. Severide, you are 9 centimeters along. I'm going to go get the nurses and we're going to move you to a delivery room" She smiled and walked out

"See Shay you're almost ready" Gabby smiled

…..

Shay and Kelly smiled at the two little miracles they created. Kelly was holding Lucas and Shay was holding Brianna.

Gabby and Matt came in to hold the little ones earlier that day with the rest of House 51. Everyone had gotten attached to them and had they wrapped around their little fingers. Brianna or Bri as they had already gotten a nick name for her was a spitting image of Shay.

She had Blonde hair and blues eyes, as for Lucas or Luke was an identical of Kelly. Brown hair and Blue eyes. Eli was able to meet his new cousins and had loved them at the first sight.

Shay and Kelly along with the twins were coming home tomorrow and Shay had already lost the entire baby wait. Kelly had watched his wife fall asleep earlier and had put Bri in the baby bed. Kelly soon became tired and put Lucas up as well. Kelly climbed into Shay's bed and fell asleep as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

**5 weeks later**

Shay was rushing around the house with both babies on her hips trying to get ready for work. Chief had called last night and had told her that her replacement met up with her old boyfriend and apparently wasn't coming back so, Kelly's Dad was going to be the twin's baby sitter for the next few months until she can get Luke and Bri into a daycare.

"Hey Kelly, you up yet?" Shay called from the bottom of the stairs

"Yep, coming down" He called running down the steps and taking Bri from her and bouncing her on his hip

"Okay my dad said he was 3 minutes away, so he should be here soon" He said cooing at his kids

"Good that means we have a little bit of time to relax with our kids" Shay smiled walking over to the couch and patting the seat next to her signaling for him to sit down next to her.

The two played with their month old twins and smiled at the two beautiful creatures they made. Kelly was holding Luke now and he bounced him on his lap. Kelly turned his head as he heard the door open to see his dad coming towards them.

"Morning beautiful" Benny cooed at Bri "And good morning handsome" He cooed at Luke

"Well someone's cheery this morning" Kelly laughed and watched as his father turned around smiling

"Uh huh yeah I am, weirdo" He smirked ruffling his hair

"Thank you so much Benny this means a lot to us" Shay said getting up and handing Bri to him, grabbing her and Kelly's bag

"Yeah dad it does" Kelly said too giving him Luke

"No problem I'll see you guys after shift" Benny replied kissing Shay's cheek and hugging Kelly

"Okay bye my babies" Shay replied and walked out but stopping trying to get out of Kelly's grasp. She would've won but Kelly knew this was going to happen so he put his arm behind her and guided her out the door and into the car.

Shay pouted and turned her head towards him in the driver's seat "really?" She asked

"Yeah really, baby momma" He snorted and she gasped

"Shut up that's Gabby's name" She laughed

"Yeah well she doesn't have a baby anymore she has a toddler now, you have the babies" He laughed and they both got out of the car as they just pulled up to the station.

"There she is!" Gabby yelled and ran towards her, hugging Shay

"Hey gabs" Shay hugged back

"So missing the babies?" Gabby asked walking up the driveway with her

"You have no idea, Kelly had to drag me away" Shay chuckled and Gabby did as well

"Well you'll be back tonight, just save up every moment you get. I was looking through some old family albums and I saw Eli as a little 2 week old baby now he's in the daycare" Gabby chuckled

The girls were interrupted by the bells _Ambulance 61 man gunshot wound 1637 Trumpet Avenue_

They both sighed and ran towards the ambulance; Shay put in the location and began driving. Gabby and Shay arrived at some apartment building; they both knew that they would have to be careful since it was considering a gunshot wound.

Shay looked around the room and saw a man lying down in a pool of blood. She took his pulse and found nothing; Shay was about to get out her radio when she heard someone yell "Nobody move!"

Gabby looked towards the man with the gun in hand and asked "sir, will you put that gun down?"

"You aren't the boss of me, bitch!" He yelled

"Main this is ambo 61, we need back up to our location. Roll in house 51 as well, we'll need all the help we can get" Shay whispered into her radio and surprisingly the man didn't hear it.

"Sir, what's your name?" Gabby asked

"Don't play coy, Gabriella" The man ruffed

"Excuse me? How do you know my name?" She asked

"4 years ago? You told me to never come see you again? That ring a bell?" he asked smirking

"Jimmy?" Gabby asked shocked

"Thanks to you I lost my job!" He screeched He was about to say something else when he heard sirens "You called the cops?!" He yelled again

"Shay run now!" Gabby demanded and Shay did so

"Shay what's happening?" Antonio asked

"Antonio, it's Jimmy you know who stocked Gabby 4 years ago?" Shay asked

"Yeah I do. Stay back and wait for house 51, my unit will go up" He replied and pushed her back to where the ambo was.

Lindsey and he walked up the back stairs wells as Voight and Halstead walked up the front ones. Ruzek, Olinsky, and Atwater went up the elevator. They went down separate hallways, Antonio stopped at the foot of the door when he saw his little sister with her hands up with a gun pointing at her.

"CPD put your gun down now!" Lindsey yelled

"No way am I not losing this easy!" He yelled and grabbed Gabby by the neck and started strangling her, he kicked her ribs and punched her face. He didn't get the time to do much worse as Antonio and Voight pulled Jimmy off of Gabby.

"Gabby!" Antonio yelled rushing to his sister's side

"Hey, hey are you okay?" he asked tapping her cheeks and trying to wake her up

When Gabby didn't respond he took out his radio and said "Shay get up here, Gabby's hurt!"

Shay and Casey looked at each other as they both started running up the stairs. Kelly and Chief weren't far behind and Shay reached Gabby first.

"Gabby open your eyes hunny" Shay shook her but only got a groan

"Gabby, Baby are you okay?" Matt asked hugging her

"My throat hurts, so does my side" She whispered and curled up into a ball

"Gabby hunny can Matt carry you down stairs?" Shay asked, Gabby nodded and ever so gently did Matt carried her outside. With many groans and complaints they were able to get her loaded into the ambulance.

Antonio hopped in the front of the vehicle as Shay and Matt jumped in the back. Shay checked her vitals and put a cold ice pack over her ribs, head, and her neck. Matt could hear the pain in her voice when she was talking to them earlier. It hurt him to see her so broken and vulnerable. She didn't usually complain or whine but when he saw her curl up into a ball, he knew she was hurting to the point where it wasn't manageable.

The doctors rolled her into one of the trauma rooms and checked her out. Matt, Shay, Kelly, and the rest of House 51 and the intelligence unit sat in the waiting room chairs. Antonio was not there because he promised to go get Eli and bring him here.

Antonio came back with Eli and his diaper bag about 15 minutes later and handed him over to Matt. Matt smiled as Eli looked up at him with a goofy grin "Hey buddy, I missed you" He whispered and gave him a little hug "You always seem to cheer me up" He grinned and kissed his forehead

A doctor came walking from one of the glass doors a few minutes later and that's when Matt stood up. "How is she?" He asked

"She's going to be okay, I'm surprised that her lungs didn't collapse. But they are bruised, I advise her to minimal speaking so they can heal. Some of her ribs are bruised and she had a severe concussion. But I have no doubt that she will make a full recovery, you have a fighter on your hands" She smiled

"Oh thank the lord" Matt sighed and Shay hugged him along with Kelly

"Although I'm sorry to say that right now while she's in the ICU babies are not allowed up there. But once we mover her to an overnight hospital room she will be able to see him" She said and Matt nodded

"That's okay as long as I can see her" Matt stated

"Okay well she's in room 189, 3rd floor" She stated and walked off

"Shay, do you mind taking care of him?" Matt asked

"Of course not" She smiled and blew raspberries into his stomach, he laughed as she did so but started to whimper as Matt started to walk away "hey it's okay, look" Shay said blowing more raspberries into his stomach and he laughed again.

Matt walked down the hallway and stopped as he saw Gabby lying there hopelessly "Gabby?" Matt whispered

"Hey baby" She whispered and he brung her into a tight embrace "I was so worried about you, I wouldn't know what to do if…" Matt stammered but was stopped by Gabby kissing him "Right sorry" He chuckled and she laughed as well

"I love you, you know that?" Matt asked

"Of course I know that. I love you too"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Matt walked towards the waiting room and was met with worried faces. Shay gave him back Eli and was first to ask "How is she?"

"She's doing okay; they're moving her into a private room for overnight. The doc says that everyone can come and visit her then" He sighed and hugged his son

"Even you buddy" He told Eli

"I'm just glad she's okay" Kelly sighed and everyone their heads yes in unison

"Mr. Casey she's in room c108 when you're ready" A nurse came out and told him

"Thank you" Matt told her sincerely

"You guys ready?" He asked and they all stood up following him

Matt walked down the large hallway with everyone following him. He stopped once he got to her room and opened the door. "Up for some visitors?" He smiled and watched as she nodded her head yes.

"My baby boy!" She squealed with happiness as Matt laid him down on her. She gave him a million kisses and hugs

"Geez you give all your friends that reaction?" Cruz smirked and she laughed

"No but I guess just for you Cruz, I mean you are my partner in crime" Gabby sighed and they all laughed

"I'm glad you're alright" Shay hugged her along with Kelly, Antonio, Chief and everyone else.

All of them talked and shared stories but there was this one that Gabby would always remember. Herman sat down in a chair next to her and began telling the story.

"Okay so… Gabby and Shay just got back from the call with the snake. Otis being Otis decided it would be funny if he scared Gabby." Herman rasped and Gabby groaned "Really not this I still nightmares" Gabby sighed glaring at Otis

"Anyways once they arrived you could tell Gabby was about to shit her pants. Chief called Shay and Dawson to his office and when they did, Otis got rubber snakes and taped them to the inside of the Ambulance to where when she opened it the snakes would flop her in the face" He smiled and continued

"We see Dawson going towards the back and Otis has to keep his face hidden because he's laughing too hard. So she opens the doors and bang it's all over her, she screamed so hard I thought her brother heard it from the 21st and boy was she mad." He states and guys chuckling at the memory

"Well Dawson being really smart and all figures out it was Otis and when she did oh how her face was murderous! I bet she would've punched square in the gut if it wasn't for Shay getting in front of her" Herman laughs way to hard

"But she got him back… She put hot sauce in Otis's beer and when he drank it I literally thought he was crying!"

Matt was laughing and so was Shay they remembered that day. Otis had an embarrassed but funny look right now.

Otis was about to say something when a nurse walked into the room and yelled "Visiting ours are over get out!" And walked out of the room

"What did I put hot sauce in her beer too?" Gabby asked and everyone burst into a fit of laughter

Everyone said goodbye and the only people who were left were Matt, Gabby and Eli. Matt put Eli in the bed that they nurse had brought for him earlier and crawled into bed next to Gabby.

"I'm glad we get to go home tomorrow… Chief told me that he wants us to swing by after you get discharged so we can see everybody. He also told me that since you're going to need someone to take care of you, you can stay at the firehouse with us" Matt finished and kissed her forehead

"We can do that, but I was thinking to relieving them for a couple of days so they can rest. Like about twice a week I stay home and let them get some time to themselves but then the rest of the time I'm yours?" She asked

"I think that's a good idea… we can make plans tomorrow" Matt suggested

"Yeah okay, I'm tired"

….

The next morning Matt helped Gabby into the car after they had strapped Eli into the car seat and drove towards the firehouse. Shay couldn't wait till she was there and she had been texting her all morning.

**Are you here yet?**

No almost there, shay

**Why aren't you here yet?**

Because we just got in the car

**Please hurry up!**

Shay relax we're almost there, like 5 minutes

**Okay fine bye**

Bye

Gabby chuckled and unbuckled her seat belt as Matt got Eli out of the car and placed him on his hip. They walked through the doors and Shay was the first to get up "Hey gabs!" She hugged her best friend

"Hey shay" Gabby hugged her

"So how are you feeling?" Shay asked as the two of them sat down on the couch, Matt placed Eli down on the blanket and sat down petting pouch himself.

Gabby and Shay were so lost in thought and were talking about the latest style of clothing when Gabby turned her head. Her eyes opened widely and gasped "Matt get your phone!" Gabby jumped

"Wait what?" He asked but then saw his son walking around. He quickly took out his phone and started videotaping him. Everyone stood there clapping with huge smiles on their faces. Chief walked in and smiled at the site of him, Gabby ran up to Eli and picked him up "Eli!" She laughed and hugged him close, Shay took the phone out of Matt's hands and motioned for him to go be with his family.

"I'm so proud of you" Matt laughed and started kissing Eli

Gabby sat Eli down and he started walking again "Mama, Dada!" He giggled and Shay and Kelly smiled at each other. Their kids would be this grown up in only about 10 months; they needed to spend each and every second with them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**5 years later**

Gabby and Matt were in the kitchen cooking breakfast when they heard steps coming down the staircase. Eli popped his head around the corner and tiredly walked to the counter and sat on the bar stool.

"You ready for your first day of kindergarten, bud?" Matt asked and sat a plate of chocolate pancakes in front of him

"No" He replied and started eating

Gabby chuckled and went around the counter to face him, "Where's my hug and kiss I get every morning?" She asked and held out her arms

Eli chuckled and hugged his mom and then kissed her on the forehead "Better" She smiled

"Okay so you're dressed, you got your shoes on, your bag, anything else?" Gabby asked rushing around the house

"Nope I'm good mom" He smiled

"Okay then let's go to the bus stop" She smiled and linked arms with Matt as they stepped outside of the house.

"Okay buddy, I love you have a good day" Gabby kissed him and wouldn't let go until Matt pulled her off of him

"Bye bud, fist bump?" Matt asked and Eli did so "Alright come here" Matt signaled for him to give him a hug "I love you, have a good day alright?" He asked and Eli nodded "Bye" Eli shouted getting on the bus

"Where has the time gone?" Matt asked

"I don't know, all I know is we're going to have another one in 5 months from now" Gabby smiled rubbing her tiny belly bump

"I know" Matt smiled unlocking the house and kissing her passionately

"Let's go to work" Matt sighed

"Okay" She smiled and walked to get their bag

"Hey Shay" Gabby smiled walking into the common room sitting by her

"Oh hey Gabs, bigger?" Shay chuckled and Gabby slapped her

"Have some sympathy you've done this three times" Gabby gasped

"Yeah those were the days, the sex is amazing" Shay whispered into Gabby's ear and she laughed out loud

"Anyways how are my four godchildren?" Gabby asked

"Good Luke and Bri are at daycare, Ashley and Bennett is at Benny's" Shay smiled rubbing her belly

…..

_Ambulance 61 woman in distress 674 Wabash_

"Let's go" Gabby sighed and they both left the common room

Hello? Anyone home?" Gabby asked

"In here!" The woman shrieked

"Okay ma'am we're coming" Gabby yelled

"My baby's coming" The woman said

Gabby looked down and saw the head coming "Oh no" She gasped and her and Shay got to work

"Main this is 61" Gabby went through to the radio

"Go ahead 61" Main spoke

"We have a woman in labor and she isn't going to make it to the hospital" Gabby sounded

"Okay I'll call lakeshore" They said and hung up

"Okay sweetie what's your name?" Gabby asked the younger woman

"Olivia" She spoke

"Okay Olivia on the next contraction I need you to push okay?" Gabby asked and she nodded "Okay now Olivia push!" Gabby yelled and she did so

Cries filled the room and Gabby smiled "It's a girl"

"What's your name?" The girl asked

"Gabriella" Gabby smiled

"And yours?" the girl asked looking at HSya

Girl asked looking at Shay

"Leslie" Shay smiled

"Her name is Lea, Leslie and Gabriella put together" She smiled and that made Gabby's heart break she smiled up at Shay and Shay smiled back.

…

Gabby and Shay practically skipped through the room once they got to the station and into the kitchen. "She was beautiful" Shay squeaked and Gabby nodded

Matt got up and kissed Gabby "We heard about the call" Matt smiled and everyone nodded "OH she was adorable, she named it Lea. Leslie and Gabriella put together" Gabby smiled and sat down.

Just then Eli came into the station "hi mom, hi dad" He said getting hugs from them both

"A little one hoe was school?" Gabby asked

Eli smiled at both of them and responded

"I met a new friend today her name is Ellie"


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

Gabby watched as her and Matt's three kids and their four grandchildren hustled around playing football with Herman's kids or so now adult's and laughed. Gabby and Matt raised their kids very well; Eli was a lieutenant at firehouse 56 in downtown Chicago. He has a wife named Ellie and 1 daughter Dana.

He had applied for a lieutenant's position 2 years after his lieutenant had died in a fire. The chief said he didn't want anyone but him to fill in the position. So he did. Eli and Ellie were best friends in Elementary School and as well as in Middle School, but as soon as they hit their freshman year they started dating. They were high school sweethearts and got married right after she had graduated college.

A year after he had stopped being candidate because another candidate rolled along, his wife had their first child. He took off 2 weeks to spend time with them.

Dana was now 10 years old and very cute. She was a little diva and very sassy. She hated any kid of sport or athletic ability. She was a spitting image of her Dad, blue and blonde hair.

Gabby looked as their second born ran across the field and landing on his back laughing as his older brother helped him up. His name was Mason and was a detective working for the intelligence unit over on 21st. Antonio, his uncle was now the sergeant and was his nephew's boss.

On one of their cases there was this girl that had been kidnapped. She didn't have anybody, her parents had died when she was little and she had no aunts or uncles either. She was just working at a bar for extra money.

He had taken her in and started dating her. Her name was Hannah and was very cute. They got married 2 years later and had twins one boy named Carson and one girl named Jessica. The two were both very athletic and 8 years old.

Matt pointed over to where Eli was giving his youngest brother a piggy back ride and they both laughed. Their youngest child, Nathan was a paramedic and working for house 51. He is the PIC and working very hard.

He has a wife named Kaitlin and has a son named Jaylen. He was a spitting image of his father Brown hair, brown eyes, and very handsome. He was now 5 years old which his favorite toy to no surprise was a fire truck.

Gabby, Matt, Herman, Cindy, Eli, Ellie, Dana, Mason, Hannah, Carson, Jessica, Nathan, Kaitlin, Jaylen, Herman, Cindy, and their five kids along with their wife's and kids gathered around a camp fire. It was Matt and Gabby's 45th anniversary and they were now in their 70's.

They all told old stories about their families, and what it was like when their parent's used to work at the firehouse. Matt rapped his arm around Gabby and she snuggled close to him. When it was quiet he spoke up

"I still remember the first time I fell for you I haven't gotten up since"

**Hey guys I just want to say thank you for all of your support through the good times and the bad. And to also say thank you to my friends Justicerocks, Jscat2, Sarrabr4, and to Milady29! It means so much to me that you have read and loved my stories! Now here is a short clip from my next story… Spaces between the lines.**

There is a missing piece. Well everyone thinks it's missing. But it's really not; they just haven't looked in the right places.


End file.
